


Say What You Mean

by jazwriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazwriter/pseuds/jazwriter
Summary: For the Supercat Christmas in July Secret Santa Exchange. My recipient is BadWolfKailyPrompt: Before Cat and Kara accept their feelings for each other, Kara says something mean to Cat. Before she can apologize, Cat gets kidnapped, and Kara has to rescue her. All of this makes them realize their feelings for each other.A/N Well, I kind of followed the prompt. LOL I couldn’t think of a time when Kara would be cruel, so I had Cat overhearing a conversation. Hope that’s okay.





	Say What You Mean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfkaily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/gifts).



> Special thanks to my wonderful beta, peetsden, for looking this over and giving me some great feedback. I am lucky to have such a great friend who’s always ready to read my latest scribbles.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, DC Comics, CBS or any of their affiliates. This is just a bit of fanfiction fun. No copyright infringement is meant. I am not making any money from this story.

Cat Grant stopped short a few steps away from the partly open door, head cocked. Over the years, many had commented on her ability to balance on five-inch heels as if they were flats, and today she walked in them without a wobble. The sharp stilettos were the perfect accent to her fitted, sleeveless black dress with the thick white zipper blazing a path from her nape to the back of her knees. Yet, what she heard caused her to feel unbalanced.

Kara’s tone of voice perplexed her. Kara, who was the epitome of all that was good and sweet and kind, sounded frustrated and defensive and upset.

“James, please. This is ridiculous. I don’t like Cat that way. I mean, I dated her son. I dated you. I dated Mon-El. All men. I don’t date women. That’s Alex’s thing.”

“Kara. You forget how well I know you. I saw you once she left. You were a basket case. You even talked about leaving National City and joining your cousin in Metropolis. And when she returned during the Daxam invasion, you were happier. You were the Sunny Danvers everyone loves. That’s not a coincidence. And before you say it was Mon-El who put that sparkle in your eye, let me remind you how you bounced back from his forced departure within two days. Two days, Kara.”

Blinking several times, Cat didn’t know whether to announce her presence or slink away. It wasn’t too much of a surprise to hear them talking about her, but she felt her stomach clench while listening to Kara deny her feelings. If she couldn’t admit them to one of her closest friends, what chance did she have of Kara ever doing anything about those feelings?

“Well, okay, maybe I missed her, but that’s because she was my mentor. You know how I hate change, and sometimes it feels like everyone I care about leaves. That doesn’t mean I’m in love with her.”

Cat smothered a gasp with her hand, trying to hear over her pounding heart. She looked down the corridor, making sure no one was nearby. Moving her hand to her heart, she willed herself to calm down. Having a heart attack while skulking outside her former assistant’s office was not on her list of things to do.

_Nor is seeking out Kara on the flimsy pretext of reviewing her latest article._

Cat did her best to push that thought away. She knew she’d made a habit of interacting with Kara as much as possible since her return from being the White House Press Secretary, but it was to be expected. Cat wanted to help Kara while she blossomed in her position as a junior reporter. Cat had a vested interest since she’d placed her in her present position, and she could visualize Kara making a difference with her words.

“Kara, calm down. I’m asking you to be honest with yourself. No one’s saying you have to declare your feelings or do anything, although it’s a good idea. I want you to be happy. Maybe you should take a chance while she’s still here. Otherwise, she might decide to move on to her next adventure, and you’ll still be here, mourning her absence.”

A strangled laugh sent a chill down Cat’s spine. She’d never heard Kara sound so distraught.

“Take a chance? Are you crazy? She’d laugh in my face. Or worse, she’d look at me as if I were a poor, confused puppy. Don’t laugh. You know the look. It’s horrible. I feel so stupid when she does it. So no, I can’t put her in that position, and I won’t embarrass her by subjecting her to my feelings. She deserves so much more than me, and we both know she wouldn’t hold back with telling me all the reasons why I will never get the chance to be with her.”

“You really think she would react negatively?”

“Well, yes. I mean, she’s experienced with relationships. She’s been married, what, four times? I can count on my fingers the number of relationships I’ve been in. I’m sure she thinks I couldn’t keep up with her, and she’s probably right. Plus, when she wants something, or someone, she goes after it. I haven’t seen her beating down my door to ask me on a date. And why would she? No, if she wanted me, she’d make it clear.”

“You don’t know that. Maybe she can’t because she’s your boss. Or maybe she doesn’t think you’re interested. Or maybe she thinks you don’t trust her since you’ve never come straight out and told her you’re Supergirl.”

 “And that’s another thing. How would I know she wants me, Kara Danvers, and not me, Supergirl? I mean, she never even bothered to use my name until after I became Supergirl.”

“That’s because you always tried to blend in. But you’re not ordinary, Kara, and Cat knows that. You’re loyal and courageous and thoughtful.”

“No, I’m courageous while fighting, not with presenting my feelings on a silver platter for Cat to reject. It would be the Chipotle nightmare all over again.”

“Um, what?”

“I got her lunch from Chipotle’s on my first day working for her. Never mind. Look, I appreciate what you’re saying, but Cat would laugh in my face. If she didn’t, it would be because she knows I’m Supergirl, and she’ll probably insist I wear the suit for any dates so everyone can see. She’s not interested in me. She’s interested in keeping herself relevant and in the media.”

“Kara, that’s a little harsh...”

“Tell you what, James. The next time you have a conversation with Cat, see how many times she drops the name of a celebrity. She’ll mention how she saw someone or spoke to someone or knows someone. It makes her feel important, and for the life of me, I don’t get it. I mean, she’s a celebrity, yet she’s worse than Kim Kardashian with the name-dropping.”

With a grimace, Cat turned away. She had so many conflicting thoughts, she didn’t know whether to be outraged, hurt, or elated.  Returning to her office, Cat threw the file she was holding on one of the sofas and plunked herself in her desk chair with a loud sigh. A moment later she jumped up, ready to march back down to Kara’s office to confront her. Once she reached her door, though, Cat stalled. Spinning around she began pacing, her mind racing, as she took five steps, turned and took five more. Back and forth she walked, and with each circuit her steps became slower. When she stopped, she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the ground, her thoughts spinning in an endless loop.

Cat was so focused on the conversation she overheard she failed to notice several people striding through the bullpen until the sound of gunfire made her jolt to attention. Several employees hit the ground, and Cat hoped they weren’t hurt. She took a hesitant step forward, even while her inner voice screamed at her to hide. Before she could do anything, the lead gunner saw her and charged into her office, semiautomatic rifle aimed at her.

“Scream and you’re dead.” He grabbed her arm as another assailant entered her office. “Tie her arms behind her and gag her.”

Outraged, Cat said, “Don’t you dare—” She cried out, as she was slapped across the face hard enough to taste blood.

“Shut up.” He leaned in and whispered, “I’d hate to see your pretty face covered with bruises.” With a sneer, he pushed her away, and she stumbled to her knees. Before she could object again, she felt a pinprick in her neck, and darkness overwhelmed her.

**

“It’s not your fault,” Alex said again, reaching out to stop Kara from pacing. “We don’t know why she was abducted, but we’ll find her.”

Kara fought back tears, shaking her head in a useless attempt to dislodge the thoughts running rampant. Her sister was in her customary black cargo pants and matching black polo shirt, weapons holstered low on her hips. She looked ready to battle whoever dared to hurt her little sister, and Kara was grateful her sister was always ready to help her in any way she could. This time, however, they didn’t know who was behind the attack, and Alex didn’t understand how Cat’s kidnapping hurt Kara more than being shot by a Kryptonian bullet to her heart.

“Why didn’t I hear anything? I should have known what was happening.” Kara pulled at her hair, cape flapping as she began pacing again in Alex’s cramped office.

“Kara, you don’t always know what I’m doing. Why would you know what was happening to her? You weren’t even in the building. Remember? You got called away for that warehouse fire.”

Kara stopped in her tracks. “Do you think they’re related?”

“No. Cat Grant was attacked by a terrorist group,” Hank said, stepping into Alex’s office. “They claimed responsibility five minutes ago by sending a video to NCPD. They haven’t made any demands, yet.”

“I need to find her.” Kara gritted her teeth. “Someone must know something about them. They have to be in National City. What are we doing to find her?”

“Winn is reviewing the tape for any stray background noises which might lead us in the right direction. NCPD put a detail out to protect her son. Your information on his whereabouts was helpful in that regard. The last thing we want is to have a child caught in the crossfire.”

“She has another son in Opal City,” Kara said, wincing. "I should have mentioned him, too.”

“I’ll contact OCPD to check in on him. This group is not one we’ve heard of before. There’s a good chance they’re local, which means they might not have a strong network or be well-funded.” Hank sighed. “That could also be a problem if they’re feeling desperate. We don’t know what their agenda is or their goal.”

“I’m going to join Winn.” Kara left the room, ignoring Alex’s worried gaze and Hank’s pat on her shoulder. Once she reached the podium where Winn sat with headphones on, Kara tapped his shoulder. He jumped in his chair and scowled.

“Way to shorten my lifespan.” He softened the snarky comment with a lopsided smile.

“Any luck?” Kara leaned her hip against the console, crossing her arms.

“I’m not sure. Here. Give this a listen, and tell me what you think. I don’t know whether I’m making things up because I want to find something or whether I’m actually hearing what I think.”

Turning to face Winn’s computer screen, she took the headphones and slipped them over her ears. “What do you think you’re hearing?”

“I’ll tell you in a minute. I don’t want to influence you.” Winn rewound the video and hit play.

The video reflected a wide shot of Cat sitting in a chair, arms tied behind her and lip split. Dried blood coated her chin like a vampire after feeding. Cat glared at the camera, refusing to say a word even though someone was shouting at her. A bulky, tall figure who wore a mask and black clothes entered the picture, his voice a squeaky hinge.

“We of the American Purists will no longer allow our fellow Americans to dilute all that makes our country great. This so-called American,” he pointed at Cat, “Cat Grant, advocates inclusivity at the expense of those who grew up here, live here, raise their children. They deserve better than to fight for their livelihood, to fear for their children, to pay for those who drain money from the government and prevent citizens from receiving the aid they deserve. We will contact you again with our terms.”

The video ended, and Kara cocked her head, as thoughts raced through her mind. Cat sat in front of a tan wall, and the floors were slate gray, similar to what one might see in a garage. “That looks like a house instead of somewhere industrial like a warehouse. And I heard some background noise. Play it again.”

Winn nodded and plugged in another pair of headphones so he could listen with her. This time as it played, Kara allowed her senses to focus on the background noise. “I hear children yelling. Maybe they’re near a schoolyard. Did you get a copy of the security footage from CatCo?”

“I heard the children, too. We don’t have the CatCo surveillance, yet, but I’m hoping we’ll get some clear shots of the bad guys so we can run them through the database. Or bad girls. No discrimination on bad people.” He shrugged. “Right now I’m running voice recognition on the person in the demand video, but we haven’t gotten any hits.” A light began to blink, and Winn clicked on an encrypted email from the NCPD. “Oh, good. They sent all the videos. Let’s see. Outside the CatCo building, the atrium, security desk, elevators, staircases, and Miss Grant’s floor. Give me a few minutes while I load everything.”

While he fiddled with the attached files, Kara heard Alex making her way to them. Without turning, Kara said, “Winn’s pulling up the security tapes from CatCo.”

“We’ll find her. Our working theory is they want her to broadcast their message on all her platforms. Even if she agrees to cooperate, it will take time to arrange. We’ll find her before that happens.” Alex squeezed Kara’s arm.

Kara leaned forward, as Winn played two videos which captured activity outside the building and inside the main atrium. They showed a dozen people exiting three black SUVs and rushing into CatCo, weapons drawn. Although no sound was attached, it was easy to see how people were running away, screaming. The three security guards stationed near the elevator banks and check-in stations were shot in quick succession.

“Do we know their status?” Kara asked.

“They’re alive. In fact, there are no fatalities,” Alex said. “Play the video from Cat’s floor.”

Kara grimaced, berating herself once again for not somehow knowing Cat was in danger. The video showed eight assailants fanning out across the floor. Each passed a hidden camera as they approached the bullpen.

“Freeze that frame, Winn,” Alex directed. “See if it's clear enough to run facial recognition on.”

“Will do.” They waited as the program began searching its database for a match. “Here’s another clear face. I’ll run that, too.”

“While we’re waiting, let me listen to the video with Cat in it,” Alex said, and Kara handed her the headphones while Winn cued it up.   

Kara listened as Alex did by using her powers. Again she heard the children’s excited voices, but this time she also heard fast music and adult voices. She couldn’t think how that fit in.

“Winn, did you pick up on the music? And some adult voices?” Kara felt a furrow form between her eyebrows, as she attempted to make sense of the sounds.

“Let me see if I can clear up the background noise and turn down the extremist’s voice.” Winn worked for several minutes while Kara began to pace again.

It was hard for Kara to stand still. She hated how long it was taking to find Cat. When Winn restarted the tape, they could hear the children, the music, and other voices much more clearly. “Oh, I know what it might be. They’re taking a dancing class, like rumba. Hear how when the song ends they all clap and yell out? And during the song, someone was calling out directions.”

“Now we’re onto something,” Alex said. “Winn, check out rumba classes near the schools. Oh! Check out the National City Community Center.”

“We’ve got a hit on the faces. Nathan Angler, no priors. And here’s another hit, Ronnie Powers, who lives near Sutler Elementary. And,” Winn finished with a quick fist pump, “Sutler is next to NCCC. We’ve got them. 285 South Broad Street.”

“Thanks, Winn,” Kara said, and she flew out of the DEO, ignoring Alex’s barked order for her to come back. Kara refused to wait a minute longer to find Cat. Hearing her earpiece click, she sighed. “Track me, if you must, but I’m going.”

“Supergirl, I’m approaching on your right. You can take the south entrance, and I’ll take the north. We have alpha team scrambling. Their ETA is seven minutes. They can be our mop up crew,” Hank said.

Eyebrows rising, Kara wasn’t sure what to say. She turned her head as she felt his approach, and she nodded with a small smile. He nodded back before turning his attention toward their goal.

“Try not to hog all the fun,” Alex said. “And be careful.”

“Thanks, Alex,” Kara said. She spotted the house and had to remind herself not to speed up. Causing a sonic boom would announce their presence and cause damage to the neighborhood. Instead, she hovered high in the sky and stared into the house. She saw Cat tied to a chair in the basement, her head hanging and eyes closed. Two men sat nearby, playing cards. “I see a total of eight enemy combatants. Two people are in the basement with Cat, and two apiece are in the living room, kitchen, and dining room.”

“I’ll take the ones in the living room and dining room, and you take the others,” Hank directed.

“Got it.” Kara took a deep breath and descended like a missile, bursting through the back door which led to the kitchen, as Hank entered through the front door. In the blink of an eye, Kara had the two men in the kitchen knocked out cold, and she flew down to the basement. The two people guarding Cat looked up too late. Kara subdued them before they could even think to move. In the blink of the eye, Kara crouched before Cat and placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her and calling her name. Dark eyes opened and widened.

Cat’s face looked sore. Her split lip was swollen to twice its normal size, and the side of her face was bruised. Kara broke Cat’s bindings, watching her rub her wrists, which had rope burns on them. “Thank Rao you’re okay.” Kara rose as Cat did, and she took a moment to determine whether Cat had any other injuries.

“And you say I name-drop,” Cat muttered, a sour look on her face.

It took a moment, but as the words penetrated into Kara’s awareness, she felt dread settle in her stomach. Not only was Cat admitting she knew Supergirl was Kara, but she was also telling her she had overheard Kara’s conversation with James. Kara swayed, and it was only Cat’s sudden grip on her arm that kept her from stumbling. When their eyes reconnected, Kara was surprised to see an apology in Cat’s hazel eyes.

“Don’t mind me, Supergirl. Sarcasm is my default setting. Thank you for rescuing me.”

“Of course. I’m sorry it took so long. Let’s get you somewhere safe. I’m sure the NCPD will want to speak with you after the FBI finishes securing the area.” As Kara led Cat out of the basement, her mind returned to what Cat revealed moments ago. If she was going to salvage their relationship, if she was going to try to deepen it, Kara needed to come up with a way to clear the air. Otherwise, she risked losing Cat, and she couldn’t take losing another person she loved. Not when she could prevent it.

**

To Kara’s dismay, Cat insisted on returning to CatCo after the police took her statement. “Can’t you check in with James instead? I’m sure Carter is worried about you. I can take you to him.”

Cat’s glare caused Kara to take a step back. “Don’t you dare try to manipulate me by talking about my son. I have a job to do, and being inconvenienced by some crazy Trump-wannabes will not keep me from getting the truth in front of people who actually have the intelligence to know our country was built through the hard work of aliens. Whether from Earth or other worlds, it’s all the same.”

“I’m sorry. What you went through—”

“What I went through could have been much worse, but I’m fine.”

Kara crossed her arms over her chest tightly and curled her shoulders forward. She didn’t know what to do. As far as they could tell, the terrorist cell was small, isolated, and not well-organized. The DEO was tracking down the rest of its members, and Cat was cleared to return to her life without fear of another attack. That didn’t stop Kara from worrying. She wanted Cat close by so she could keep an eye on her.

“Right. I’ll get someone to take you back to CatCo.” Kara turned away, startled by a hand landing on her forearm. She turned her head, not sure why Cat was stopping her. Kara felt like a specimen under a microscope with the way Cat studied her face. She wanted to ask what Cat was thinking, but she’d learned in her early days of being Cat’s assistant not to rush her.

“We should talk. CatCo will keep us both busy, but we’ll need to eat at some point. Come by my office around nine. I’ll take care of dinner for us. And,” Cat ran her eyes over Kara, taking her time before their eyes met once more, “no suit, Kara.”

Eyes widening, Kara gave a choppy nod. “Okay. Let me find someone to drive you.” She turned away again, only to be stopped once more.

“You can take me. It will save us both some time.”

“Um, okay.” Kara blinked.

Smirking, Cat moved forward, entering Kara’s personal space with little fanfare, and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. Taking a deep breath, Kara placed an arm under Cat’s knees and the other around her back, rising slowly in the air. Lifting her eyebrows, she glanced at Cat, wanting to make sure she was ready. Cat nodded, and Kara grinned.

Flying through National City, Kara made sure to pay attention to Cat’s reactions. This wasn’t the first time she’d flown with Cat in her arms, but with no more subterfuge of her dual identities or her feelings for Cat, she felt both vulnerable and invincible. 

Once she touched down on Cat’s executive balcony, she expected Cat to let go. Instead, Cat turned into Kara’s body and kept her arms around her neck. Kara heard her shaky exhalation and wrapped her arms around Cat, hugging her for a moment before stepping back. She eyed Cat, wanting to make sure she was all right before taking her leave.

“I’m fine, Supergirl.” She flipped her fingers up in dismissal. “Go do what you do.” As Kara turned away, she heard Cat whisper, “I’ll see you at nine.”

Those words lit Kara up inside. She shot into the air and performed a few barrel rolls, hearing Cat’s soft chuckle. Circling back, Kara entered her office without being seen and changed into her work clothes. Sitting at her desk, she saw through the secure server that Snapper assigned her an article on the terrorists responsible for the kidnapping. She pushed aside all her warring thoughts of Cat and settled in to get the article done. Soon enough she’d know how Cat intended to handle the ramifications of what she’d overheard. Regardless of how Cat chose to deal with Kara’s feelings, she owed the woman a big apology for what she’d said. With a sigh, Kara got to work.

**

Cat popped some M&Ms into her mouth, her eyes devouring the latest news which scrolled across the various screens on her wall. All news outlets were broadcasting Cat’s abduction and subsequent rescue. Cat had given an exclusive to Snapper for the _National City Tribune_ and an interview at her television station. Both were already picked up by all the major national syndicates. The only damper was having her bruised face and split lip splashed across the media.

_Well, I suppose it will give me some street cred._

Most saw her as a privileged, rich executive. The kidnapping would remind people she was a scrappy, courageous person, a woman who stuck by her convictions and would not be intimated. It didn’t matter that she’d been scared while in the hands of those right-wing radicals. No one had to know.

It didn’t matter that while fearing for her life, her thoughts were filled with regrets. Regrets for not seeing Carter that morning, who was visiting his father in San Diego. Regrets for not talking to Adam since last week. Regrets for leading Kara to believe she wasn’t good enough for her. She’d made a promise to herself. If she got out alive, Cat vowed to tell Kara how she felt.

Now here they were seated on her balcony, stealing glances at each other while eating the best Thai food in the city. Cat knew Kara was taking her lead. It was something they’d have to work on. Their dichotomy had changed over time, but she was still Kara’s boss, and that caused a power imbalance. It didn’t matter that Kara could kill her with the flick of a finger. Cat had the power to crush Kara with her words. What Kara didn’t understand was how she held the same power.

Taking a sip of her white wine, a Riesling which complemented the chicken, Cat decided to confront Kara’s fears first. She placed the crystal glass down on the side table and turned toward Kara. “You’re wrong. I would never dismiss your feelings in a callous way. I may be that way with work-related issues, but I'm different with how I conduct my personal relationships.”

Cat watched Kara wring her hands together and held back from reaching out to cover them. She couldn’t do that. Not yet.

“I’m sorry, Miss Grant. I—”

“I believe we’re past formal names by now, Kara. Call me Cat.”

Kara nodded, a shy look on her face. “I want to apologize for what I said…”

Cat waved it off. “It’s the price I paid for listening to a conversation I wasn’t supposed to hear. However, I’m glad I did, Kara, if only to correct your assumption of you not being good enough.” Cat gazed into Kara’s bright blue eyes, willing her to see how sincere her words were. “You’re not lacking, not as Kara Danvers. Nor as Supergirl. You never climb on the backs of others to get farther. You never cut people down to feel better. You never feed off others’ fears to feel more powerful. You are the real deal, Kara. I, on the other hand,” Cat looked down at her hands and released a derisive chuckle, “I am the one who can be found lacking.”

“No, Cat,” Kara said, her voice quiet but filled with conviction. “I was surprised by what James said, and I didn’t appreciate being cornered about them, even by a well-meaning friend. But he was right. I’ve been wrestling with these feelings for a while.”

The moonlight reflected off Kara’s glasses, obscuring her eyes, but Cat could hear how earnest she was. A hand covered Cat’s hands, and she looked up.

“Cat, please accept my apology. I don’t believe you’re shallow, and I had no right to imply you are. You’ve worked hard to get where you are, and when you talk about others, it’s always to make a point.” Kara shook her head.

“I accept your apology if that’s what you need, but what you said wasn’t entirely wrong.” She turned her hand over and intertwined their fingers, staring at them. It felt good. It felt right. “I told you once how I’ve made some of my worst decisions when I was afraid, and how you’ve changed me. Helped me to become a better version of myself. I thought about you while I was away, and I decided once I returned to CatCo, I would face these feelings I have for you. I needed to be certain you still returned these feelings before I did anything, though.”

“You knew how I felt?”

“You’re not exactly good at keeping secrets, Supergirl.” Cat smirked as Kara ducked her head. She squeezed her hand to regain her attention. “I was afraid I was projecting my own desires on you and interpreting your actions in a more favorable light than was warranted. I needed proof you hadn’t moved on.”

“I tried. Rao knows I did. James was right, though. I grieved your absence, and when you returned, I felt whole again. Can we, I’d like to—”

“Yes,” Cat breathed out. She lifted their clasped hands and kissed Kara’s knuckles. “I’d like that, too. Truth be told, I came back for you.” She watched Kara’s body relax, the tense line across her shoulders disintegrating as she absorbed Cat’s words. “I want to dive with you, if that’s what you want, too.” Kara’s face lit up, and if Cat didn’t know better, she’d think the sun was blazing its spotlight from Kara’s soul and through her beaming blue eyes. So pure, so bright.

Kara leaned forward, and with their gazes locked, she tucked a piece of hair behind Cat’s ear. “I do,” she whispered. Cat sipped air when Kara’s gaze flickered from her eyes to her lips. “Can I kiss you?”

Cat hesitated, tightening her hold on Kara’s hand. “I want our first kiss to be special, and with this split lip…” Cat shrugged. “Once I heal, my answer will be yes. For now, I’ll have to settle for a hug.” Kara nodded so eagerly it made Cat chuckle. She sank into Kara’s arms, humming approval. This was something she looked forward to feeling on a regular basis.

**

When Kara arrived for dinner the following week with red calla lilies in hand, Cat nearly swooned. It wasn’t the flowers, although they were a sweet gesture. It was the look in Kara’s eyes. She found herself smiling at the hopeful look direct toward her. She grasped one of Kara’s hands and tugged. “Come in.” Cat turned aside so Kara could squeeze by, smirking when their bodies brushed and Kara gasped. Releasing Kara’s hand, Cat closed the door and accepted the flower bouquet. “These are beautiful. Thank you, Kara.”

“Come in.” Cat turned aside so Kara could enter, taking the flowers with a smile. “These are beautiful. Thank you, Kara.”

“They pale next to you, but I know you like calla lilies.”

“Sweet talker.” Cat pulled Kara into a hug before leading the way into the living room. “Carter, Kara’s here.”

Carter leaped up from the couch and ran over to Kara, delivering an enthusiastic hug. “Hi, Kara. I haven’t seen you in ages.”

“I’ll say. You’ve grown what, a foot?” Kara asked, her face sporting a wide smile.

Cat left them to talk while she finished plating dinner. She’d told Carter earlier in the week about her changing relationship with Kara. He was ecstatic, listing all the things he wanted to share with her. Cat’s list was much more extensive and included several adult activities. She was hoping to begin checking off some of those items tonight after Carter went to bed.

Time flew as they ate the chicken stir fry for dinner and decadent chocolate mousse for dessert. Carter dominated the conversation, which thrilled Cat. He was a quiet boy, and seeing him so comfortable with Kara was reassuring. When it was time for him to get ready for bed, Kara was made to promise a game night in the near future.

“Definitely. And you’ll have to come to a game night at my apartment some time. You, too, Cat.”

“We’ll see,” Cat said. She wasn’t opposed to it, but she knew spending time with Kara’s friends and family was a big step. _No bigger than Kara spending time with Carter,_ she reminded herself. She kissed Carter on the head when he gave her a hug goodnight. “Don’t stay up too late reading. Love you.”

“Love you, too, Mom.” She watched him go, and even though she’d experienced many relationships and trysts and romances, none could compare to what this night signified. Tonight she was going to kiss Kara senseless, and do much more if given the opportunity. Her lip was healed, her face no longer bruised, and her body yearned for Kara’s touch.

Once Carter was out of sight, Cat moved to sit next to Kara on the couch.

“I really enjoyed tonight. Thank you for inviting me over.”

“Of course. I’m glad you’re here.” Cat picked up Kara’s hand and traced the veins with the pad of her pointer finger. “Last week you asked if you could kiss me. I can’t describe how hard it was for me to say no.” She looked up, searching rapidly darkening blue eyes. “I’m better now, and I really wish you would. Kiss me, Kara.” Kara was leaning forward even before Cat finished her request, and Cat met her halfway. She lost track of time, consumed with how Kara’s lips were as soft as rose petals and how her need to taste them over and over, to evoke those breathy moans and soft mewls, kept increasing. When a hesitant tongue asked for entrance, Cat groaned low in her throat, arousal pulsing through her body and settling low in her belly.

Kara tasted wonderful, and Cat knew she would do whatever it took to keep this privilege, this gift of Kara’s affections. Cat ran her fingers through golden locks, pulling them from the neat bun she wore so she could play with the silken blanket while she explored Kara’s mouth. She flicked her tongue at the roof of Kara’s mouth and smirked at the moan it evoked. She could get used this. Kara’s hands surrounded her waist, and before she knew what was happening, Cat was on her back, an amorous Kryptonian hovering above her. Kara’s kisses became messier, deeper, and downright filthier, their bodies heating up and their responses becoming more pronounced. Cat’s body thrummed, and all she wanted was to undress her gift and show her the proper appreciation with her eyes, hands, and mouth.

“Is this okay?” Kara asked, body braced on forearms and knees, her body grazing Cat’s supine form.

Cat nearly laughed, but she could see Kara was asking for permission. It was possible Kara’s insecurities were blinding her to the obvious signals Cat was giving. “Yes, darling. This is okay. More than okay. But we don’t need to do anything you’re not comfortable with. I’m not going anywhere.” She carded through Kara’s hair so she could stare into shadowed eyes more directly.

“You’re not?” Kara asked, her voice so small and uncertain it pulled at Cat’s heartstrings.

“Honey, even if I left CatCo again, I wouldn’t be leaving you. I’m sorry I didn’t keep in touch with you while I was off doing other things, but that’s in the past. If I decide to move on to another project, you’ll know all about it.” She rubbed her thumb against Kara’s lower lip. “I want you in my life, and not because you’re Supergirl.” Cat watched Kara avoid her gaze and sighed. Kara’s assumption Cat could never see her unless she was a celebrity had hurt, but she could see now it had more to do with Kara’s insecurities than Cat’s constant need to elevate herself. She placed two fingers under Kara’s chin and guided her so their eyes connected once more. “I’ve told you before you’re astonishing. As strong as you are physically, it pales in comparison to the strength of your heart. It’s hard for me to believe you’ve given it to me, but I’m no fool. I want whatever you’re willing to give me.”

“I’ll give you everything.”

“And I’ll take it. Now, come here,” Cat said, pulling Kara’s face forward and kissing her with all the passion, all the love she felt for this woman. She ran her hands down Kara’s muscular back, a bolt of arousal chasing through her, as she bracketed Kara’s body with her arms and pressed down on her lower back, needing to feel her weight. They both groaned when Kara’s leg slotted between Cat’s legs, the pressure pushing Cat’s ardor higher. She turned her head to scrape her teeth down Kara’s throat before whispering, “Take me to bed, Kara.”

**

The night was warm, and a slight breeze made the gauzy balcony curtains flutter every so often. Kara smiled while sliding her lips over the gentle slopes of Cat’s body. She’d spent hours learning her body the night before, hours memorizing the placement of every freckle, every sensitive spot, and every erogenous zone. Cat had returned the attention tenfold, and Kara felt like a different woman.

Legs shifted open as Kara stalled over Cat’s ribcage, and she hummed her pleasure when she felt Cat inhale at the feeling of her tongue licking off some beads of perspiration. Hearing Cat whisper her name, Kara looked up into dark eyes shaded more brown than green. Grasping fingers beckoned her upward, and Cat took control once Kara was closer by nudging her onto her back. Smiling, Kara pulled Cat on top of her, loving the feel of their skin sliding together. Her eyelids fluttered closed, unable to remain open while Cat delivered devastating kisses which took her breath away. She felt rapturous. She never knew it could feel this way.

Cat’s lips traveled across Kara’s collarbones, nipping and sucking on them. “I love how you taste,” she murmured.

Smiling, Kara ran her hands down Cat’s back, cupping her backside and squeezing, as she felt Cat flex beneath her fingers. Cat’s mouth became busier, tasting every inch of Kara’s chest with such attention Kara could do nothing but whimper and gasp. Cat’s pouty lips covered her breast, lips pulling on her nipple and tongue lashing it to a hard point. Kara felt heat wash over her, and her mind shorted out, overloaded by pleasure. Cat was thorough, switching to Kara’s other breast and lavishing it with similar attention before moving down to her hips. Cat licked under what she called the Adonis belt, humming as she reached Kara’s mound and, much to Kara’s chagrin, kept following the muscle to Kara’s other hip. “Rao, help me.” Kara shifted, her abdominals contracting as Cat continued her exquisite torture.

“I can’t get enough of you, darling.”

“Good.”  Feeling Cat stall, Kara looked into curious eyes. “I mean, I don’t want you to get tired of me too soon.”

Cat’s eyes softened, and she moved up to peer into Kara’s eyes. “You don’t need to worry.” She placed a hand over Kara’s heart and brushed their lips together before adding, “You’re the only sea I want to dive into, the only challenge I want to take on. Haven’t you figured it out, yet?”

“Figured what out?”

“I love you.”

“You do?”

“Yes.” Cat smirked. “And I always say what I mean. Now, I believe I was in the middle of having breakfast.”

Kara’s breathing stuttered, as talented fingers trailed down her torso and swirled in the heat between her legs, a hungry mouth following. “Oh, Cat. Don’t stop.”

Cat looked up, her mouth damp and eyes gleaming. “I have no intention of it. Not ever.”


End file.
